Right Here Waiting For You
by Hunter In The TARDIS
Summary: Misty gets a phone call from Unova. It turns out to be Ash, and he has news that breaks her heart. (Oneshot, one-sided PokéShipping)


**Happy PokéShipping Day, you guys! Here's a special fic to celebrate. It was inspired by the song Right Here Waiting for You by Richard Marx. Let's see how it goes...**

**Oh, wait. One more thing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like that Japanese dude who created Pokemon? No, so I don't own it. Geez. **

* * *

><p>Right Here Waiting For You<p>

I didn't want to open my eyes. It had been such a beautiful dream. I wanted to cherish that delightful feeling forever. But of course it was not going to happen. Real life demands one's full attention, you see. This especially applies if you are a Gym Leader, like me.

I didn't want to stop thinking about that moment, that wonderful moment, where he promised to wipe away all my tears, promised to make me the happiest person on earth. Yes, a pleasurable dream. Oh, what I wouldn't do to make that happen in real life...

I sighed. Sometimes, life was just so unfair. Well, there's no flawless description to what life really is like, cuz it's so different for each person, see? I didn't like my life while I lived in Cerulean City before I left on my journey –well, it was alright, I suppose. I looked after myself even then.

There was the actual journey itself, which was the most isolated time of my life. Then I met him. Ash. The guy who transformed my life into a fairytale. The guy I just dreamed about.

I want him to be here. I yearn to see him again. I long to whack him with my mallet again. An egotistic wish (except the last one), I know, but I miss him so much, so badly, it's a grief I thought was impossible to have. I just feel so heavy-hearted all the time. I can't be bothered about my life any more. I keep doing bizarre things, like washing the walls or bursting into tears for no reason. I swear I'm going mad without him.

But he's in the Unova region now. It breaks my heart that he didn't pay me a quick visit me after defeating Brandon. It's been just about two years since that happened, and I haven't set my eyes on him since he returned from Hoenn. I phoned Mrs Ketchum about four months ago, sometime after the Lily-Of-The-Valley Conference. She informed me that Ash was coming back, and that she would send me a message as soon as he arrived. I packed my bags so that I could depart as soon as possible. I even planned a surprise party. But no, he went on that holiday and decided he liked Unova so much he wanted to stay there.

I groaned. I wanted to die. That's how dreadful I felt. I wish there was someone I could converse with, someone that would understand. Anyone. My sisters would just fall about laughing and tease me endlessly. Maybe I should have a chat with Brock? No. I won't survive the humiliation. The only person I felt like discussing this with was Ash, but that was never going to happen. Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

**-X-**

I was all set for work. I love work. Being a Gym Leader means I'm always meeting new people and Pokémon. It helps me get stronger as a trainer every single day. I'm also mildly famous around Kanto for being one of the toughest and most feared water Pokémon trainers, but I don't dress all flashy and glamorous. No, that's my sisters' jobs. I was wearing a yellow hoodie and denim shorts, the same things I donned every other day. It's my signature outfit, and I love it. I don't care about fashion much, and these clothes allow me to concentrate on my goal thanks to their simplicity and comfort.

I heard the videophone in the reception buzz and clang as I was tying the laces on my favourite trainers. Wondering who it was, I marched down the long, twisting stairs in a way that resembled a zombie's movements. Daisy was over in Johto for her next movie, Lily was doing a photo shoot for a magazine and Violet was trying her hand at Coordinating. I had no choice but to go chatter to one of their admirers or whoever it was. It was almost always one of their legions of fans, who would die to catch a glimpse of one of my sisters in their night dresses.

I punched the accept button and exhaustedly collapsed into the nearby chair.

"Hi, Misty!" a cheery voice cried.

I couldn't believe it. It was him. It was him. IT WAS HIM!

"Ohmigosh, Ash!" I squealed, leaning closer to the screen. "How are you?"

He looked... different. Younger. Not the same Ash he was when he returned from Hoenn. But it didn't matter. He'd called. He'd remembered. No words could describe the mixture of emotions I felt at that second, but put simply for you guys, I was mostly ecstatic and slightly annoyed at the same time.

"I'm good. Right now, I'm in Driftveil City. It's by the sea and it's amazing! You'd have loved it here. Before I tell you, let's hear your stories first. "

That was extremely unlike Ash. He would under no circumstances fail to take an opportunity to show off to me. He'd changed. He was behaving in a much more mature manner. What did I miss while I was slaving away here at the Gym?

"I'm great, thanks to you," I giggled. "I'm so glad you called. I have loads to tell you. Psyduck's finally evolved, for starters. He's actually a lot more in control now – I've used him in a couple of Gym Battles and he's won all of them!"

"Wow, Misty," he nodded, his eyes full of admiration and approval. "That's amazing."

"Y'know, Ash, I haven't heard from you since Hoenn," I began.

Ash winced and prepared himself for a whack from my virtual mallet. I almost smiled before I remembered that I was supposed to be livid.

"You're meant to be my best friend. Why didn't you call me?" I demanded.

He gazed at me guiltily. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Misty, I swear, I was planning to visit you as soon as I arrived," he babbled. "I kinda got side tracked by the trip, and Unova was just too good to leave."

I folded my arms and looked away, pretending to be furious. Ash bit his lips, decided he was safe, and spoke.

"You'll be my best friend forever, Misty. No one can replace you. I'd like to see anyone make of copy of your voice, your hair, your looks... "He paused to think.

I smiled. It was amazing how this guy always made me feel appreciated.

"Your passion for water type Pokémon, your mallet, your temper..." Ash continued.

"Hey!" I growled playfully and reached for the mallet, which was clipped onto my belt.

Ash automatically hid behind his gloved hands and let out a frightened squeak.

"Joke! You're welcome here anytime, Ash. I won't get angry because of that last part."

"About that, Mist..." his voice trailed off.

I shivered. I didn't like that funny look on his usually carefree face. Why was he so freaked out? Was he afraid of me? If so, why? This could be ghastly.

Ash stared at his lap for what felt like forever. After a moment, he asked a quiet question. "Can I bring a friend?"

"Of course Brock can come. He's like the big brother I never had," I replied nervously.

"Not Brock," Ash mumbled timidly.

"Tracey? Max? May? Dawn?" I suggested, feeling more apprehensive and jumpy after each guess.

Ash shook his head at all the names. After a minute, he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't laugh," he whispered.

"Never. It's silly to think that I would judge you. You're my best friend, remember? You're totally irreplaceable, and...I don't want to lose you, Ash," I finished quietly.

Ash was so thrilled the tears almost escaped his chocolate brown eyes. He'd always been an incredibly emotional guy. It was one of the many things I loved and respected about him –that he was being himself.

"Thanks, Misty. What I wanted to say is, I've got myself a girlfriend."

No. Oh, please, no. This can't be happening. Not after all this. What the hell was I hearing? Has he forgotten about me, all the wonderful memories, all the breath taking sights, all the laughs, all the tears? How could he? After everything we went through together, he just fades away from my lit-up ( and because of him, too!) life and calls two years later to tell me he'd moved on?

But it had already happened. Ash didn't really care about me. I was just like a big sister to him, I bet. The adventures we shared were nothing more than a few rounds of Mario Kart to him, and why would something like that rank so high in your list of important events? I guess he didn't vanish. He just got carried away and forgot about me – and with Ash's time-keeping skills, he probably thinks he took part in the Silver Conference half an hour ago or something.

I didn't realise it would all be over one day. I didn't think my sisters would go and do something like that to me. If I hadn't left, maybe I would be the lucky one whose property Ash was.

"Ash, who're you talking to? You have a Gym Battle in a few minutes- why aren't you training?"

That voice. A girl's voice. It couldn't be. I wasn't ready. Not yet. No, please, no...

I reached forward towards the camera and then sat back down, satisfied.

A brown-eyed girl peered into the camera. "Hello, who is this?"

Ash pushed her away and grinned at her. "You're such a little kid."

"Hey, that's my line!" she cried and whacked him playfully with the telephone index nearby.

She was very pretty, I suppose, with her thick purple hair that perfectly framed her dark face, and her coffee brown eyes. She wore unadorned, pastel coloured clothes that showed a softer, more feminine side to this wild, independent young female.

Ash lovingly put his arm around her and they shared a mysterious smile.

Silent tears rolled down my pale face and dripped heavily onto my lap. This girl, she was so similar to me. What did she do? How did she manage confess her feelings to such a dense guy like him? If Ash could fall for her, why not me? Why did I have to be his best friend? Why couldn't I be there, with his arms around me, telling our best friends that we were finally together?

I can't. There's no explanation why. I just can't go. I'm an outsider. I couldn't go near him ever again. Ash was taken. He was no longer available. There was no longer a chance that he could be mine.

Ash was still gazing at the girl as he spoke. "Mist, I want you to meet Iris Draco. She's from the Village of Dragons. Doesn't that sound cool? I can't wait to go there!" Ash announced enthusiastically, his chocolate eyes sparkling with excitement. "Iris, this is my best friend Misty Waterflower. She's the Gym Leader of Cerulean City- isn't that awesome?"

I was flattered that he was showing off about knowing me. Iris wasn't, and the last thing I wanted was to ruin their relationship.

The girl looked finally glanced at the screen. She frowned. "There's something wrong with your camera," she declared. "It's gone really fuzzy."

"I'll fix it," I said chirpily, "Just gimme a sec, 'kay?"

I cut off the connection and stared at the blank screen. It was over. Ash was gone. Everything I'd lived for for so long... vanished. Poof. Just like that. Thanking my lucky fishing lure that I'd had the brainwave to unfocus the camera while Ash was talking to Iris, I took a deep breath and leaned back onto the chair. I closed my eyes and counted to 100, trying to take it in. My emotions were going out of control.

I remembered something my mother told me before she died. She told me never to force anyone to love me. Just leave them and move on.

So that was what I needed to do. Ash's happiness is more important than mine. To make him happy, all I had to do was...my heart broke into a million pieces... let Ash and Iris be together.

I had to fight my jealousy towards Iris, my feelings towards Ash. I had to teach Ash about the way girls think, didn't I? I was, after all, his best friend, and I could not let him down. EVER. I just had to hope nothing bad would happen between us. I've already lost the guy I love. I don't want to lose my best friend too. I would have no reason to live if that happened. No reason at all.

I smiled. I was ready. Well, I hoped I was. Ash needed me. If I didn't give him the first-class advice only I can offer, I might ruin his life- and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Alright, Waterflower, you can do this," I muttered, and punched the call button.

Ash and Iris were having an intense discussion about chocolate. They didn't even glance at me as I waved at them.

"H -hey, Ash!" I said breathlessly.

They looked surprised, as if they'd only just noticed I was back.

"There you are," he grinned. "Seriously, how long does it take you to fix a camera?"

"I specialise in Water Pokémon, not correcting faults in electrical objects," I retorted.

"It's time for my Gym Battle against Clay. If I want to get my Quake Badge, I've gotta beat him," he explained solemnly.

"I'm a Gym Leader too, you idiot. You'd think I'd know the rules by now," I snickered.

The purple haired girl looked offended. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I'm gonna be cheering for you, so don't make me look bad, 'kay?"

"Never," Ash grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

The ache in my heart was back- and wow, did it hurt.

"Well, Mist, I'll call you again one day," he said.

"Good luck, Ashy-boy." I giggled at his face. "See ya than."

"Bye-"

_Click_.

Tears were filling my eyes. I couldn't see through them. I didn't want to break down here. I didn't feel safe. Shakily, I stood up and made my way to the door. I couldn't even get here before I burst into tears. The tears I'd been holding back since I left Hoenn three years ago. It had all been for nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

After I ran out of tears, the cloud covering my mind lifted. A truth was revealed to me. A blindingly obvious truth. Ash was now nearly 15. Maybe his density had finally vanished, and the nearest person happened to be Iris.

It sounded desperate, but it was my last hope. If it wasn't the truth, and they were meant to be together... let's not think about that please.

**-X-**

I entered my room in a daze. Everything looked the same. Everything smelled the same. Everything sounded the same. Yet it didn't feel the same. My life had changed so much since I left this place...what? Ten minutes ago?

I sat down on my bed as softly as I could, so as not to wake Azurill. My eyes automatically fell on one of the many photos on my chest of drawers. I wrapped my fingers around the supporting part of the frame and gently lifted it up. When I was certain I wouldn't knock over the other pictures, I brought it closer to gaze at it for one last time.

I love this snap. It shows me and Ash beside the Mirage Kingdom Palace. He's leaning against the castle wall and has his arms around my shoulder. He looks totally relaxed and is beaming at the camera. I look thrilled as I rest my head on his shoulders, and I'm holding up a victory sign. How can anyone say we aren't meant to be together?

I glanced out of the window. I could see the park from here. I love the park, its beauty, its vibrant colours, but it could never compare to the sea. The tranquil azure waters retreated from the beach in a leisurely way, and my cerulean eyes travelled further into the horizon, in the direction of Unova.

One of these days, he will come. He will wipe away my tears, which had begun to flow again. He will make me the happiest person on earth. My dream will come true.

**Not bad, if I say so myself. What did you guys think of it?**

**Review Time!**


End file.
